


you say you're used to playing with fire

by lazyfish



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-27
Updated: 2018-11-27
Packaged: 2019-09-01 12:34:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16765258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lazyfish/pseuds/lazyfish
Summary: Five times Bobbi's told she's playing with fire (and the one time she does).





	you say you're used to playing with fire

“Dating a mark, Barb? That’s playing with fire.”

That’s what Izzy says, reprimand heavy in her tone, her when she learns that Bobbi had called Hunter. It was supposed to be sex, it was supposed to be reconnaissance - it was supposed to be  _ over _ . But when someone you’ve slept with once manages to wiggle their way into your dreams, it has to mean something, doesn’t it? That hasn’t ever happened to Bobbi before, so she doesn’t know.

Izzy doesn’t report her for fraternizing with a mark, and that’s as much of a stamp of approval as she’s doing to get.

\---

“A boy? Really? Huh. Well, your own fault if you want to play with fire.”

That’s what Bobbi’s sister remarks when she mentions that she’s seeing someone new. Bobbi’s bisexuality is well-known in her family, and she also happens to know that her younger sisters have a betting pool of the gender of the person she’s going to end up with someday. (Her youngest sister thinks she’s not going to settle down at all, which probably would have been the best bet - before Hunter came along and changed things.) Bobbi doesn’t know if the disappointment is from losing her twenty dollars or something more, but she doesn’t ask. She’s learned better than to ask questions she didn’t want the answers to.

\---

“You’re playing with fire, darling.” 

That’s what Bobbi’s father tells her when she phones him to say that she’s getting married. He doesn’t say much else, not even why he’s so certain that Bobbi’s relationship is destined to fail despite never having met her husband-to-be. Bobbi knew that his relationship with her mother hadn’t ended happily, but that didn’t seem a reason to make his eldest daughter concerned about the state of her own relationship. He hadn’t said anything to her sisters when they had started dating - or if he had, Bobbi hadn’t heard it.

Nevertheless, her father walks her down the aisle and into Lance’s waiting arms. He doesn’t smile when he gives her away, but he doesn’t cry either. Bobbi doesn’t know what to think.

\---

“A lover, hmm? You’re playing with fire, there.”

Bobbi doesn’t even  _ know _ this HYDRA asshole, let alone why he’s leering over her shoulder as she flicks through photos on her break. She doesn’t scroll past a picture of her and Hunter fast enough - why is it even on her phone in the first place? - and he seems to take that as an invitation to talk to her about her relationship. She hates it, because Bobbi knows that having Hunter’s face associated with hers is dangerous for both of them. And if they think that she cares for him, and she steps out of line, they’ll use him against her.

The sad part is, even after a divorce and a year apart, it’ll work.

\---

“Barbara. You know going back to him is playing with fire.”

Mack is disappointed in her, of course. He’s disappointed because he’s seen Bobbi go back to Hunter over and over. He  _ is _ fire, and she is but a humble moth. Or he’s the moth, and she’s the flame - it doesn’t really matter. Mack understands, maybe more than anyone else alive, what climbing back into Hunter’s bed can do to her - all the ways it can hurt. 

But she wants it. She wants him, damn the pain.

\---

“You’re playing with fire now, Bob.”

Hunter’s voice is a growl in her ear, and Bobbi lets out a breathy laugh as she wraps her legs around his waist. He walks her down the hallway, pausing only to press her against the wall and kiss her quite thoroughly. They make it to the bedroom this time, which has become more of a common occurrence in their second marriage than either of them might have guessed. Hunter’s breath is warm on her neck. Well-placed touches turn the warmth to heat, and the heat to burning.

Bobbi will finally admit that she is playing with fire - but she will also admit that she loves to burn.

**Author's Note:**

> This was a very, _very_ loose interpretation of the prompt 'fire play' for Kink Bingo. Hope y'all enjoyed.


End file.
